


A start of something real

by Stevie77



Category: The Morning Show (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Hidden Feelings, Jealous, Made For Each Other, Nervous, Pain, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie77/pseuds/Stevie77
Summary: It starts at an award show...
Relationships: Alex Levy and Bradley Jackson, Bradley Jackson/Alex Levy
Comments: 60
Kudos: 89





	1. Award for biggest trainwreck goes to...

She has yet to let go of Bradley’s hand. The two had their fingers interlocked the entire time they walked the carpet. Bradley could feel how nervous she was. Alex’s hand would squeeze harder when questions about her marriage came up, or how her daughter is doing or the network. Bradley could feel the anger when one interviewer made a rude and frankly sexist remark about Bradley and her lovely navy blue designer suit. 

The cohosts find their seats once inside the banquet hall, of course, it is crowded and hard to navigate, but the two women manage to not lose their grip. They sit at their assigned table and make some small talk with other guests. Mostly other reporters and tv personnel. Bradley has not done many things like this before, so she is in awe of most of it really. Not out of adoration but of shock. People knew her name, wanted to know who made her suit, asked if she had a man, all the usual. The whole time, Alex by her side. Bradley and Her seem to be the talk of the evening. Most likely due to the fact that the two hosts of a popular morning news show have been had their fingers interlocked the majority of the evening. Still taboo for two women to be affectionate and close. Even though they aren’t very close in any other context other than work. Though to the public, Ms. Levy and Three Fucks Jackson are the best of friends. 

The evening is dragging on, of course, the news category is late in the evening. They air it just when everyone at home is already asleep with their television on in the background because they didn’t turn it off.

Bradley has been downing the majority of the complimentary champagne brought to the table every twenty minutes or so. Alex has been very preoccupied in her own head, so many thoughts surrounding how she feels her life is going downhill. 

Many drinks later, Alex has been using to cope. She is just about ready to get up and leave when her category is announced.  
“ALEX LEVY FOR THE MORNING SHOW”  
Alex turns to Bradley with fear in her eyes. She is having a hard time hiding it. Bradley looks at her, her words are drowned by the applause “I’m right here,” she pulls Alex into a deep loving hug, “you are going to do great” They hold each other until the applause creeps in. Alex abruptly breaks the hug. She wipes her eyes and proceeds to the stage.  
Camera pinned on Bradley, looking for a hint of jealousy or something that would make tomorrow’s headlines, instead they find a look of love, pride, and adoration. Alex walks for what feels like forever to the daunting stage. Scared she may trip over her own feet climbing the stairs. She makes it, is handed approach’s the microphone, with a new shiny piece of metal to display on her mantel, she glances around the large room and locks eyes with Bradley.  
“Oh my goodness, thank you, thank you....oh my God. Fuck, shit. I can’t swear, can I? Oh well. God. I just want to thank the whole team at TMS and my family, and I don’t just mean blood...Bradley,” she pauses. Bradley’s eyes widen, she leans closer to the table as if it were Alex,  
“Bradley, having you by my side has made this so much easier. I could not have done this without you.” Tears welling in her blue eyes.  
“Thank you, everyone.”  
Ushered off stage by music, Alex’s breathing quickens, she feels panic. It seems like every one of her major freakouts in the last while Bradley has been there. This time she was surrounded by fellow high-status people and her cohost savior is stranded at a table with executives and more champagne than she needs. 

Backstage Alex is greeted with many friendly faces, all wanting to say congratulations, or ask a question. She nods politely and says thank you, ignores the questions. Meanwhile trying to pull herself together. She shakes hands, fakes a couple of smiles. She puts down her silver man, on a random table, adjusts her sleek classic red gown and looks anxiously for a washroom. 

“Alex, wait! it was Bradley’s voice accompanied by the click of her heels coming from the end of the hall.  
The way Alex’s hair flipped when she turned, Bradley’s heart nearly stops for a moment. She could see how flustered Alex really was.  
“I’m fine Bradley, I just need to find a fucking washroom.” Bradley walks towards her they can feel eyes on them. And for once, it’s not Bradley amazing a scene  
“Are you okay Alex?”  
“Yes, I told you, I’m fine. If I could just get to a damn washroom before I explode”  
Bradley places her hands on Alex’s bare shoulders and leads her to the nearest one. Alex stumbles into the open stall and quickly locks the door behind her, she turns and sees her afternoon sandwich and coffee for the second time today. 

A few minutes pass and while Alex is sick, Bradley pacing back and forth, her mind can’t help from wandering to the thought of that beautiful women’s hand against hers. It’s nothing, she tells herself. Alex Levy is just impossible to read. The hand holding was a coping mechanism. Nothing more. Right? 

“Alex, I know this is a bad time, and I really didn’t want a door between us when I said this, but I really appreciate what you said in your speech. I truly would not be here without you either.”  
She pauses for a moment when she realizes that Alex is literally vomiting and she is about to put her heart out. What the fuck is she thinking?  
“Alex... can you unlock the door?” She hears the click and proceeds into the small, but still quite large stall, big compared to the ones at the studio. Alex is sitting surrounded by red fabric, back leaning against the sidewall, hair messed, and a glow brought on my sweat. Yet somehow to Bradley, she is the most beautiful woman in the world. She looks up at the brunette, “I really don’t know what’s wrong with me. I feel like I am losing my mind. Jason does not want to talk to me, Chip has been weird lately. Every waking moment I feel I made a mistake exposing Fred, even though I know it was the right thing to do. And Lizzy. God, Lizzy. She doesn’t even want me as her mother. When I asked if she’d come tonight she said awful things, mostly true but, fuck. I really can’t do this anymore. We blew up Mitch and Fred, but at what cost? Hannah is dead and, and,, I..I...”  
Alex is starting to hyperventilate and shiver. Bradley kneels down on the dress carefully as to not rip the silk, slips off her heels and wraps her jacket around Alex’s shoulders. The eye contact was heavy and Alex felt intimidated and slightly embarrassed by how revealing she has been to Bradley. And not just now, tonight, but any time she ever shows a weakness she feels the need to push it all down and be strong.  
“Thank you. Not just for tonight,” Alex continues “but for everything. I feel like you could save me.” Bradley inches closer,  
“I know you may feel alone in all of this, so much has happened this last year, hell, the last few months. So I get not being the perfect Alex Levy everyone, and even you expect. Just know that in all of this we are a team, even with all of your manic outbursts, which are truly very unpredictable, I love that about you. You are about as unpredictable as me. I love how you are so emotional that when you are panicked you hurl. Which I try not to laugh about because I know you’re hurting but you’ve got to admit, it’s kinda funny.” Both women laugh, Alex, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Takes a few deep breaths.  
“It’s almost like you are my other half, and I feel not just on the show.” Bradley says “We can get through whatever you are going through. Together. We are a team, right?” 

Alex takes a deep breath, just then a crowd of women barge into the washroom. The two in the stall guess the awards must be almost finished. Alex peers through the crack and sees a group of younger ladies fixing their faces.  
“Did you see who Miss America’s Sweetheart came with tonight?”  
“Alex levy?” One girl answers  
“Yeah, she come with that big-mouthed brunette. Her co-anchor..B..Brady...no, Bradley something.”  
“Well, it looks like they are getting a little too cozy. Oh my god. Do you think that’s why she left her husband?”  
The other girls laugh at the absurd question. They hurry out, tripping over one another.. 

“Don’t listen to them. They don’t know the situation-“  
“I know, I know” Alex responds. “You want to get out of here?”  
“This stall, yes. My leg is starting to cramp. And I feel awful about squishing your beautiful dress-“  
“No, I mean, here. This whole event”  
Bradley nods a sigh of relief and rises to her feel and assists Alex the same. 

When the two women awkwardly exit the stall, holding hands, they spot one last girl who was left, standing in the corner texting on her phone.  
A flash.  
She is a very famous model with nearly 200 million followers.  
The photo is out in the world.  
Alex’s hand tight in Bradley’s  
Her shoes dangling from her fingers  
Her Jacket draped over Alex’s shoulders  
Hair and makeup a mess.  
It will definitely create a conversation. 

They both felt a rush of regret. 

When they exit the washroom, Alex leans into Bradley’s ear and whispers “follow me” luckily a car was waiting out back for when Alex rushed away. Corey figured it would happen. He seems to always have a plan. 

The two women climb into the car and they are off. Alex gives the driver Bradley’s address, much to the other women’s surprise, she didn’t know that the lady in red knew where she lived. 

As the car nears the building, Bradley unlatches her seatbelt and is ready for the night to be over, get out of the suit, take a bath, have some wine maybe even watch tv. Yet when she exits the car, so does Alex.  
“Can I come up? I really don’t feel like being alone right now. Do you mind if I stay?”  
Bradley links her arm to hers and leads her to the door.


	2. would you drink with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened after they arrived at Bradley's apartment.   
> drunk Bralex.   
> Bradley doing the best to comfort Alex.  
> a little angst I guess. humour?.

When Bradley and Alex luckily just make the elevator, Bradley presses the button for the 9th floor. A man is leaning against the back wall with headphones on, volume very loud and completely oblivious to the fact. Alex looks at Bradley annoyed. When he does become aware of the loud volume, slightly embarrassed, he turns around and lifts off one ear of the headphones “Oh my God! You’re Alex Levy and Bradley Jackson right?”   
“That’s us” Bradley answers  
“Me and my girlfriend love you. You guys make such a cute couple.” He says as he adjusts his grip on his phone, looking like he will take a picture. Alex lets out a huff and moves away from them like she is absolutely insulted. Bradley is not in the mood to make a deal of it.   
“Actually we’re n-“  
“Can I get a photo? Please, as proof.”  
“I really don’t mean to be rude, but we’ve had a long night and I don’t think we-“  
Again she is cut off by the persistent man  
“It will only take a minute.” He lifts his phone and snaps a selfie. The frame captures Alex shielding her face with her hand, and Bradley looking severely pissed.   
“I said no- we’ve had a long night we-“  
Alex’s blood is rising in temperature, she does not need a photo of her weathered face to remain in the cloud. She moves her back off the wall, “Hey buddy! Fuck off. Get off of our fucking faces, would you! She said no, no means Fucking no! What is so hard to understand” She lunges forward and reaches for his phone, “Alex stop, Jesus!”  
Just then, the ding of the elevator, they reached the 7th floor, he walks out the doors. 

On any normal day, Bradley would have chased him down, but she did not know what Alex was thinking. Although this is not the first time she has lashed out. The ride to the ninth story was quiet. Once they enter the apartment, it is not long before shoes are removed and a wine cork is popped open. 

With the two women settled, neither of them know what to say next, they sit on the sofa surrounded by a weighted silence. Alex’s mind keeps replaying the moments of the elevator, how could he have thought her and Bradley were a couple? They did hold hands the majority of the evening, took the same car home, exited the same stall and semi flirt on the show. She takes a swig of the wine bottle she has been cradling. 

“Can I just say-“  
“No, you cannot.”   
Bradley is taken aback  
“I do not need a fucking lecture right now, okay Bradley. I yelled at a kid. So fucking what. I am so done with this whole game. Always being on, losing my family over this stupid fucking job, losing who I thought was my best friend who turned out to be a fucking rapist, and dragging this loud-mouthed brown-haired…” she pauses, breathes and places her hands on her hips. Bradley fiddles with her fingers. Giving a look of compassion twined with concern. Their blue eyes make brief contact until Alex pulls away.   
“You don’t know me, I don’t even know me right now, okay. God, I wish everything would just stop. I fucked everything up, and what do I get? Nothing! Nothing but a Goddamn trophy. I suppose I could sell it when my career is over-“   
She cuts herself off. Bradley makes her way to Alex, as she collapses into the cushions of the couch. Bradley sits next to the blonde’s nervous body. She feels the need to comfort her, though she really has no idea how to do that at the in the moment.   
“Alex, you don’t have to be ‘on’ with me. I am all too familiar with losing my shit, I did it on live tv. I really don’t think you have thrown everything away. You are America’s sweetheart for fucks sakes. Also, you don’t need to always feel guilty or embarrassed about being human. You are erratic, hard to read, and emotional but you are also smart, lovable and beautiful. Inside and out.”

A tension fills the air around them, powered by a feeling that seems very foreign to both of them. 

“Well, if you are going to stay the night, I need to get you something to sleep in, don’t I? Any colour preference?” Bradley says as she walks to the bedroom and opens the closet doors  
“I am not gonna lie, it’s mostly black, or other dark depressing colours. But hey, you look great in black”  
She pulls out a black Blondie Tee and grey sweat pants. She walks back out to where Alex was waiting, only to find she has left her seat on the couch and is snooping through the fridge.  
“If you are hungry we could order in? I’ve actually been craving Chinese-“ she cuts herself off when she sees Alex stand up from the hunched position she was in. She thought one has ever looked so good in refrigerator light.   
“Here are your clothes. I can take the couch if you’d like. You can have the bedroom.” As she sets them on the ottoman.   
Alex holding a wine bottle asks “Do you have anything stronger?”

Bradley smirks and points to the top shelf above the stove. “Help yourself. I’m just going to change out of this getup.” She says gesturing to her torso. She goes into the bedroom removed her suit carefully and hangs it up. She puts on a Rolling Stones tee and sweats. She takes this time to stare at her reflection in the washroom mirror, hoping this night did not turn into another fight like the last time they attempted a dinner as friends. They actually have a shot as friends, to be close. Alex needs Bradley as more than just a cohost. As Bradley emerges from the washroom she sees Alex in the corner of her eye slipping on the clothes she laid out. 

“Bradley...I really want to thank you for this. I also want to apologize for earlier, and yelling. Would you drink with me?”   
“You read my mind”  
Bradley makes her way to the living room and sits down, Alex soon follows with 2 bottles of vodka. 

Half a bottle, or maybe more later, neither can quite remember, the liquor started to hit each woman hard. Giggling at almost everything. They had moved past the walls each of them put up to protect themselves. With their guards down, they have a chance of something real.   
“Alex… I think Corey likes me or something,” she says as she takes a swig of vodka. “And I’m just stupid enough to make him think he has a shot with me.”  
“He wouldn’t have a shot with you?” wonders Alex as she rests her head on her hand, bottle in the other.   
“Well, I don’t know, I think he feels because I can be friendly, or maybe because I don’t yell at him.” she giggles, and hiccups at the same time. Alex lets out a laugh, the two lean in towards one another, “holy shit!” Bradley bursts out. “Your eyes are so beautiful, makes sense considering who I am talking too. Everything about you is beautiful,” she says to Alex without breaking eye contact. Alex can feel her cheeks flush, she wishes she could stop it from happening. he turns away smiling, runs her hand threw her hair, scrunching it up at the back. “oh, thank you.” Alex takes a sip of the vodka, that is practically gone and sets it down on the table.  
“For the record, I do not think Corey is into you,” Alex confesses, then holds out her finger, like a very important thought, had just enterd her mind,  
“Do you remember the night I invited you over for dinner?” she asks with an inquisitive narrowing of her brows.  
‘Yes… the night I thought I basically ruined any shot at being your friend. I am sorry about that by the way.” Bradley replies turning her head to the side like a child.  
“It’s fine. We both were assholes.” Alex replies, “no, I mean what you said about love…”  
“Yeah? What about it?”  
Alex takes another drink from the now empty bottle, “you said you didn’t know if you even believe in love. I have just been thinking a lot about it recently”  
“Love?”  
“You.”   
There is a pause, both women’s’ breath hitches in their throats. Alex’s cheeks on fire and Bradley with the same dumbfounded look she had when Alex suggested they may be in love. Bradley really has no idea where she is going with this.   
“I mean, I feel I understand now, I think. All the people I love seem to turn on me. I have more knife wounds in my back than I’d care to. Maybe I push them away.” Alex says like the words she is saying has no effect on her  
“I think what I meant by ‘I don’t believe in love’,” Bradley replies, “was that I don’t think I have ever really felt it. I love my brother, and I love my mom like I am supposed to. I even love my dad with all the shit he put me through but I don’t think I have ever fallen in love with anyone. I don’t think I will. You know, I never felt the love we see in movies before. All the guys I have been with, I was the one who broke it off. I felt they would get too clingy I never really had that feeling of ‘I need to be next to you all the time” the brunette pauses  
The whole time she has been confessing, Alex was looking at her with a certain kind of sadness, almost as if she wished the words pouring from Bradley’s mouth weren’t true.  
. A part of Bradley is in disbelief that she actually said that. Out loud.   
“Well, I do hope you find love in someone Bradley Jackson. I have a feeling you are worth loving” she pauses “as for me, I think I am over it. I had my chance. I did join tinder for a day or two, but too many creeps wanted naked photos of me. I honestly got kinds scared. The male genitalia is not a pleasant thing to look at.” Bradley, rising from the sofa to grab more drinks, nods at that statement. “I have honestly had it up to here with men,” she says as she uses her hand meeting eye level for emphasis. “I mean look what men in the workplace, in vegas. I swear i would love it so much more if I were with a woman. Someone like you.”   
“People already think that anyway. why not?” the brunette replies from the cupboard in a joking manner.   
Alex and Bradley share a laugh. More liquor is being shared. Bradley takes a seat on the couch closer to Alex than before. Just as the women were adjusting themselves, both pulling their legs up under them, Alex’s phone starts to bus from her purse. She does not run to answer, instead, she stays content with the other women.   
“Oh my God. it is so late. We sound really get going to bed.” Alex says as she glances at the time on the stove. Lit up in green 1:37 am.   
“Fuck. we are going to be so tired tomorrow. We have to be at the studio by 4.” Bradley replies.  
Alex makes her way to Bradley’s bedroom. Slightly stumbling in the low light. She curls up in the sheets immediately. “I’ll be on the couch if you need anything,” Bradly says as she goes to close the door.   
“Don’t be silly, that thing is going to kill your back. Just sleep in your own bed for God sakes.”  
The woman in the doorway was not going to argue, the couch was horrendous to sleep on. She walks quietly over to the right side of the bed and climbs in. she has not shared a bed with someone in a very long time, yet somehow it felt natural. She practically fell asleep as soon as her perfect hair hit the pillow. 

“Bradley....” Alex says as she rolls to her side to face her friend, “Tonight when you were with me, I felt… safe, and I haven’t felt safe in a long time.”   
“Get some sleep, we have to be at work in 3 hours. Goodnight Alex”  
Alex’s mind could not help wonder, to the thoughts of a certain somebody. The more she knew about her, she knew she made the right irrational decision chooses her to be her cohost. The blue-eyed woman lying next to Bradley, who was already sound asleep, liked it, and it scared the shit out of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my second fic ever. i hope you guys like it. i have an idea for a part 3, so let me know. i just love these ladies so much.


	3. What will happen now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they wake up, and the events of the morning.

Alex jolts up from the bed to the sound of Bradley’s phone ringing. It feels like she got hit by a ton of bricks. A pounding headache makes her feel her brain is on fire. Somehow Bradley has not woken up from the loud ringing. Alex swings her legs off the side of the bed and leans down to the floor where Bradley’s phone was hidden in the pocket of her pants. It was Corey. Alex looks to the sleeping beauty next to her and ignores the call. It was 3:38 am. The dark morning sky that peered through the window panes. Alex knew she was going to have a long day ahead of her. She nudges the brunette gently, “Bradley, it's time to get up. We have to be at work like now.” Bradley rolls over making a grunting noise, similar to waking up a tired teenager. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. For a moment she had forgotten that the other women had spent the night. She quickly shifts her weight to rest on her elbows and turns her head to Alex.   
“Shit!”  
Bradley quickly untangles herself from the sheets and goes to the closet. Alex makes her way to the kitchen. She catches a glimpse of her reflection in the hallway mirror. She looked like hell. Makeup smeared, hair in knots, and she could feel her bad breath. She got a glass of water, went to the washroom in hopes of finding something for her head. 

Meanwhile, Bradley was frantically looking through her phone, 13 missed calls from Corey. What the fuck did he want she thought. She emerged from the bedroom semi put together, with her up in a sloppy bun. It would have to do, the makeup team is going to have their work cut out for them this morning. In her hand, she had a brand new tight black dress, tags still on, and gives it to Alex who made her way back to the living room.   
“I figured you’d need something other than that t-shirt to wear today. You can change in the washroom. I am going to call us a car.”

Alex stares deep into herself in the mirror. Dress on, still unzipped, but tags off and her game face on. Time to start pretending, she thought. She walks out of the washroom, “Bradley, can you zip me?” Bradley turns just as she slips on her left shoe and nearly falls over. She knew the dress would look good on her. Alex, even with messy hair, rough makeup and a drained look in her eyes, Bradley thought she was the most beautiful women in the world. She takes a breath as Alex turns around, pulls her hair to the side to reveal her exposed back. With nimble fingers, the brunette slowly runs the fine zipper up the blondes back. Both women could feel a sort of tension unfamiliar to either one. Pushing their thoughts out of the way, both women head out the door. 

They arrive at TMS at 4:08 and rush to their dressing rooms. Alex sits in the makeup chair, as the artists surround her. All trying to make small talk, but she just tunes it out. She just has to get through today.   
In Bradley’s room, there is a lady fixing her hair, another fixing her face, and Corey who enters, hoping he will fix whatever problem is about to arise.   
“So, Bradley. Last night there were some images released-”  
“What images. The ones of Alex and I?”  
“Yes, but they are causing a conversation, Twitter is going crazy over it. And honestly, some could see it as a bad thing, but I see that it could be good for us. You.”  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” she snaps. She is out of patience already and the day hasn’t even started. A hungover Bradley is not one to mess with. Corey grabs a seat on the counter and just as he opens his mouth to tell her what the internet has been saying, Claire walks in with clipboard in hand looking anxious, “we need you, a whole onscreen staff announcement. One of the camera guys called it” Bradley stood up from her chair, shoeing off the makeup artists and hair person.   
“I have to go, can we talk about this later?” she pushes past him and makes her way to the floor. She sees Alex, all fixed up like last night never happened and ready to roll.   
“Do you know what this is about?” a nervous waver in her voice  
“Probably just a change in blocking,” Bradley replies. The two standing next to each other, listening to one of the cameramen walk through a change in blocking like Bradley guessed, the many eyes in the room were on them. Both choosing to ignore that fact. 

The first half an hour of the show went smoothly like normal, it wasn’t until the 3rd commercial break started when it changed. Corey approached the women at the desk.  
“Hey ladies, we need to talk. Are you two involved with one another romantically?” the question was a shock to all three of them really.  
“Excuse me?” asks Alex looking up from her notes with her eyebrows furrowed.   
“The people on the internet, specifically twitter have been going crazy. A couple of photos were posted that began to beg the question if you two were together. There are many people who love the idea, and LGBTQ organizations that are very supportive… you have even got a few adoption requests, but there is also a large number of people that have started a #boycottTMS at the possibility of you two being-” he cuts himself off when he sees Bradley look like she is ready to swing at someone, maybe him.   
“That is ridiculous. It shouldn’t matter if we were together or not. It’s a news show. Even if we were a couple we aren’t going to be fucking on this glass table-”   
“I think what Bradley is trying to ask is,” Alex interrupts with an annoyed look, “what do you want us to do about it?”  
“I need you to tell the audience that you are just friends. But still, show support to the LGBTQ community.” Corey answers quickly and with a cheery go get ‘em smile. He walks back over behind the line, as the countdown begins”  
5..4..3..2  
“And we are back,” Bradley begins  
They continue the rest of the segment as planned, they read the stories, have cute flirty banter like usual. Though Bradley has an underlying nervousness about what Corey wants her to say, she tried her best to hide it from the woman to her left. The teleprompter is nudging them to discuss the photos, and clear the air.   
“Before we let you go, we have a matter to discuss with you. Last night I attended an event as Ms. Alex Levy’s date, to show my support for my good friend. There were photos released that are now in question. The two of us coming out of the same stall, and one of us in an elevator. Some of you believe that we are involved in a romantic or sexual way. I assure you that we are not, but even if we were it is none of your business.” Bradley makes eye contact with Corey from across the room. She did what he wanted.  
“Even though Bradley and I are not a couple,” Alex continued, “we do support all who are members of the LGBTQ community. We do hope one day that a same-sex relationship between public personal will not be a topic for discussion or to have opinions on.” Alex says. Finishing with a look to Bradley.  
“I completely agree, Alex. Who I am involved with, or the gender of that person is my business, and if it happened to be a woman, I would share it when I am ready.”   
“Until tomorrow, I am Alex Levy,” “and I am Bradley Jackson,” “and you’re watching The Morning Show.”   
And they are out.   
Both women take a breath of relief. Bradley gets up from her seat and heads for her dressing room. 

“Bradley, hold on.” Alex says “can I talk to you for a second?… In private.”   
They go to Bradleys Dressing room. Alex shuts the door firmly behind her.   
“What up? Is everything okay?” Bradley asks with concern.   
“You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to..” she sits down on the couch, encouraging Bradley to do the same, “are you gay?”  
The words hit Bradley like a million boulders, she was not expecting this. Maybe she said the wrong thing on the air. So many split-second scenarios run through her head.  
“Uh...no” she replies softly. Alex has a slight look of disappointment in her bright blue eyes, was she hoping the answer was yes?   
“I am.. I do… I am attracted to women. Oh god-” she starts to trail off, as she turns her head, Alex places her hand on the nervous brunette.   
“It’s okay, I-“  
“I know it’s okay. I just was afraid this would happen”  
“What would happen?” Alex says pensively  
“That people would look at me differently. You would look at me differently. I know it doesn’t matter about my sexual preferences, or who I like to take to bed on occasion, I just didn’t want to tell anyone. I thought about it, it could be good for the show, an openly bisexual host of a popular news program. But then I had to open my big mouth, talk about my abortion…” she trails off. Thoughts of all Hannah creep into her mind, she swallows hard, an attempt to hide her distress. Alex moves closer to Bradley, who is fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.   
“I do not look at you differently. I admire you, Bradley. I wish I were as open and honest as you” Alex leans in, almost for a kiss. She did not know what she was doing. Her eyes met briefly with the ones across from her. She immediately regrets her decision, she goes to pull away but Bradley pulls her back in, pressing her lips into the blondes. 

The kiss lasts only a second, but it was an eternity for the women in it. 

When Alex breaks away suddenly, she avoids eye contact and her breathing quickens. She abruptly stands up, straightens her dress and heads for the door, she does not stop or even look back. The door slams behind her.  
Bradley still sitting, almost feels paralyzed. She does not regret what she did, and it did not feel Alex did either. Secretly hoping the kiss was not a one off event both of them will pretend never happened.

Alex is staring at herself in the mirror. Headache pounding harder than before. She keeps replaying the moment Bradley’s lips touched hers over and over again. She did not regret letting it happen. She was feeling so confused and conflicted about her emotions towards not only the kiss but of Bradley. 

With both women not feeling an ounce of regret, they knew that would happen again, but were terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, more will come.   
> I just can’t get enough of my favourite cohosts


	4. fuck it

Alex and Bradley did not speak for the rest of the day, each working with the writers and producers on different projects. Avoiding each other in hallways, avoiding eye contact if in the same room, like if they saw each other something bad would happen. 

At the end of the day, Alex is eager to get home, but the days’ events behind her. She is standing in the elevator, breathing deeply with her head looking up leaning against the back wall with her eyes closed.   
“Hold the door,” a voice calls out. Alex stands up and holds the door open slightly, she knew the voice, Bradley.   
“Thank you,” Bradley says semi out of breath as she enters, not knowing she is walking into a closed space filled with tension. The door closes. Alex chooses to ignore that it’s her. What would she say, say she kind of liked it, being close to someone. Being seen. No.   
“Alex, I just want to say, I am-“  
Alex cuts her off by abruptly turning to face her, their bodies close.   
“It never happened. It didn’t mean anything” She lies.   
“Right.” 

Both women stand in silence, drowning in it really. Bradley could sense there was more Alex wanted to say, but couldn’t. They were running out of time in the elevator. Bradley leans over, presses the stop button and guards it with her body.  
“Jesus Bradley. Fuck. What do you want from me? We kissed, so what. It didn’t mean anything.” Alex says, crossing her arms.   
“Listen, we both know that’s a lie. Tell me what is going through your mind.” Bradley begs   
“Fine you really want to know what I am feeling?”  
“Yes,” Bradley answers with a sigh of relief.   
“I am feeling angry-“  
“At me?”   
“No. that it made sense.”  
There is a pause, the energy shifts within the walls of the elevator. What made sense? Bradley thought.   
“I hate that I feel connected to you. Comfortable, I don’t have to pretend.” The blonde said almost on the verge of either tears or yelling.   
Bradley moves toward Alex, looking up to make eye contact, which Alex tries her hardest not to let happen.   
“Would you like to have dinner with me? Tonight? We could talk?” She asks.   
Alex is surprised at the invitation. A strong urge telling her to decline, yet the word “yes” slips from her mouth without her consent.   
Bradley releases the stop button and they start to move downward again. Bradley can’t help but let a small smile form on her face. Alex, on the other hand, looks taken aback by her own answer, regaining her composure. 

When the women exit the elevator, Bradley immediately gets on her phone searching for a place they could eat. Alex heading for the doorway decides to turn around just as she presses the door ajar,  
“We could eat at my place…” she says hesitantly  
“Uh.. yeah that would be great. What time should I come for?”   
“You could come now?”  
Bradley could feel how nervous Alex was from across the room. But she could also not hide her excitement. She truly wanted to get to know Alex better and this seems like the perfect opportunity, and maybe even another moment of non-regret could happen between them again.   
Bradley strides to the door, placing her phone in her pocket, an attempt to shut out the rest of the world. 

————

The blonde and brunette enter Alex’s lavish apartment and Alex heads straight for the bedroom. Bradley removes her shoes and head to the balcony. Looking over the city at sunset was like looking at a painting. Alex was changing out of the dress, she wanted to give it back to Bradley, but a part of her wanted to keep it. She slips it down, steps out of it and folds it neatly and sets it on the bed near the pillows.   
“I have your dress in here if you want to take it back?” Alex yelled through the walls. Bradley heard her and walks into the bedroom. Alex still not dressed, just in a strapless bra and panties, the brunette is caught off guard, her breathe hitches when she catches a look at the women before her. She doesn’t know if she’s supposed to look at her, or maybe Alex wants her too. Alex suddenly feels very conscious of the fact she is exposed. Part of her wants to cover her chest. She does not know what to do with her hands.   
“It’s just on the bed there.” She points hoping Bradley would advert her gaze so she could maybe slip into something more comfortable.   
“Oh, you can keep it. It looks better on you than it ever did on me. I’m too short for it.” Bradley says gesturing to her body, “it made me look kinda...large” widening her hips with her hands  
“I doubt that but, thank you,” Alex smiles. She is happy that she gets to keep the black dress.   
Bradley takes to walk around and look around the room.   
“So what are we having for dinner?” Bradley asks  
“Well...the thing is...I don’t really have anything I could use to make a meal but, I have wine.” Alex says unconfidently.   
“That sounds good. We could order in, I still have a craving for Chinese.” Bradley answers

Alex sits on the bed, suddenly looking uneasy, she flops back letting out a sigh. The other woman sits down and lays beside Alex the same way.   
“If it’s too weird, or something, I can leave. I really am sorry for kissing you.” With the word even being said, Alex moves her body like she is uncomfortable.   
With the two women staring at the ceiling, both minds racing to every possible scenario, and outcome not saying a word neither were prepared for what Alex says next. She rolls to her side, propping her head up with her hand resting on her elbow the words “Kiss me” fall out of her mouth.   
“What?!” Bradley feels like she may be dreaming.   
“Kiss me, Bradley. I want to feel something. I feel I have been sleepwalking through my life the past couple months, well maybe even years, and then you come in with all your truth-telling, powerful presence. And when you kissed me, that was the first time in I don’t know how long I felt something real.”   
Bradley laying still, eyes glued to the ceiling, just taking in all that Alex said. She sits up and looks straight at Alex, “Alex, I don’t know… I mean. I-“ she cuts herself off when she meets Alex’s blue eyes with hers. She gives in to the seemingly cosmic force telling her to just forget everything.   
Alex sits up and leans into Bradley, their lips just millimeters away, their breath mixing in the empty space, the tension so high Alex was almost shaking, their lips just graze each other.   
Soft, gentle like the first time. But Alex pushes harder. Bradley takes charge, controlling the speed and when they break for breath. It felt natural like they had done it a million times. Yet new, exciting. Alex has a million thoughts of what if’s, and all scare her. None though had predicted that her daughter Lizzy would be entering the elevator to the penthouse as the women became more entangled in each other. Bradley removes her blazer and begins to unbutton her top. Alex, breaking away, “maybe..uh...I don’t know what I am doing….What the fuck am I doing?” She says out of breath, placing her hand on her forehead.   
“I don’t know…” Bradley sighs  
their bodies still close, Alex leans in again, looking straight into the brunette’s eyes “fuck it” she says just as her lips grab Bradley’s. 

Meanwhile, Lizzy is standing in the elevator, debating whether to turn around and just go back to her dads. She wants to visit her mom, and clear the air. She misses her, the last time she saw her, they both said awful things.   
She enters the apartment, not sure if anyone is even home. No lights are on.   
“Mom, it’s me. I really think we need to talk. I don’t like how we left things”  
Her voice carries through the house, but doesn’t reach the ladies in the bedroom.   
“Mom? Are you here?” She makes her way through the house as she walks down the hallway. “Mom?” Her mother’s bedroom light is on, and she here’s something, she walks through the doorway,   
“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys would be interested in a 5th chapter, or more, I would love to hear your thoughts


	5. In Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small description on Lizzy finding Alex and Bradley.

Alex and Bradley break from the kiss and freeze in their motions.   
This looks bad. Alex in her underwear and Bradley's blazer thrown on the floor. Lizzy stands in shock, with a betrayed yet furious look on her face.   
Bradley’s fight or flight response is delaying kicking in. She is a fighter through and through, but she doesn’t want to get in the way of a mother-daughter showdown. She had experienced many herself with her mother. So instead of saying anything, she just sits, fixing her hair and closing her mouth firmly.   
“What the actual fuck?! are you…. Is this why you and Dad…. Oh my god.” Lizzy stammers as she is on the verge of tears pacing the floor in small steps. Alex truly is speechless, which never happens. She always seems to have a perfectly flow of insults, or her pent up feelings, like she did to the poor guy on the street.   
“Lizzy, I-”  
“Are you...gay?”  
“No!” Alex quickly shouts, an attempt to erase what had happened just a moment ago.   
“I’m done, I can’t do this right now, I fucking hate you... You are a fucking liar, not to mention a whore. Why would you do this? you don't have time for me or Dad but you have time to fuck around with this trainwreck. You will never see me again.” she says as she storms out, striding for the door. Alex wanted to chase her but she was frozen. Sure Lizzy has said those things before, but it felt this time, they wouldn’t get past it. 

“Get out! Get out of my house. Fuck. Bradley, I need you to go.” Alex says through tears as she stands and turns, wiping the tears from her cheeks.   
“Alex,” Bradley says rising from her position on the bed.  
“Bradley I am serious. I need you to go.” Alex says as she walks out of her room. Bradley follows, “Can I do anything?”  
“Get the fuck out of my house!” Alex shouts. She avoids looking at Bradley, she enters Lizzy’s room and climbs into her bed. Hugging the pillow, like it's her, her little girl. Desperately trying to hold onto something. something that she fears is already lost.  
Bradley grabs her bag, slips on her shoes and slams the door behind her. Alex jolts at the sound of the door slamming. triggering more tears to flow from her eyes.  
In one fell swoop, Alex ruined what remained of her relationship with her daughter, and shut the one person who cares out once again. The relationship between Alex and Bradley is the definition of two steps forward one step back. Every time they get something good, and Alex opens up and her walls come down, she blows it up, until there is nothing left but ruins.


	6. One Call Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex cries, Bradley drinks. its all part of coping. right?  
> they are partners, a team. they can work it out.
> 
> trigger warning: rape is mentioned

The night drags on long and painful. Alex rustles in Lizzy's bed, between sobs and sleep, the fear of what happened with Bradley crept in. Finally by 12:03 am Alex’s mind had stopped wandering enough for her to get some sleep.   
Come the sounds of the early morning city, she wakes with a jolt. Briefly forgetting where she was. As she sits up, and her hand rises to her forehead, a way to comfort the headache that comes from a good night of crying. Out of all the feelings, she was feeling, she was not angry, she was disappointed. She did not understand how she could have possibly gotten herself into this situation. She pushes the thought from her mind and goes to her room. Alex puts on a robe and figures she should probably check her phone. She sees a voicemail from Chip. she is hesitant to listen, but she clicks anyway,  
“Alex, hi...I need to talk to you. Check-in, see how you’re doing. Corey sent an email that mentioned something about photos...anyways I’ll be back in town tomorrow. Give me a callback. Okay.. bye.” 

Meanwhile, once Bradley left Alex’s house, she went drown the night away at a bar, in hopes of forgetting the events of the day, she takes shot after shot of tequila. Ignoring everyone around her in the crowded bar, the lonely man at the corner booth, a bachelorette party, and a boys night out. Once the tequila starts to hit her hard, her eyes start to trail the room. With not watching a clock, or having a grip on time she figures she should head back home at 11:57 am. Nothing good ever happens after midnight. She places cash on the bar, enough to cover her drinks and a nice tip. 

As she attempts to make her way through the crowd to the door, she goes by a table, man and women, seemingly having a good time. Until she notices that when the girl is not paying attention, he slips something into her drink. He is groping her, she is laughing, trying to push him away, her face says it all. So, as the heroine Bradley is, she pushes her way to the table and without warning, she decks the guy in the face. She hit him with all the anger she had towards the patriarchy and knocks him from his seat.   
“Fuck you, you piece of shit!” She says as she hits him with her purse repeatedly. Everyone in close proximity has now died down their conversations to quiet whispers about the short angry lady who just punched a dude.   
“You think because you were having a good time you could just fucking drug her to sleep with you. She doesn’t owe you anything! You Goddamn fucking rapist! Burn in hell Motherfucker.!!” She screams and she grabs the glass of tainted liquid off the table and throws it in his face. The girl has since left the table and is being comforted by the ladies of the bachelorette party.   
Bradley looks around the room, breathing fast and hard. Shit. She made a spectacle of herself again. Shit. A viral video. The headlines. Fuck, she thought. She really wasn’t anonymous anymore. 

Somebody must have called the cops because it wasn’t long before an officer was escorting her from the building. With the “wounded man” holding paper towel to his bloody nose talking to the police outside. Explaining how he was attacked. From the back of the car, Bradley wanted to disappear.   
The ride to the precinct was quiet, yet her mind was screaming. The amount of alcohol that was in her system was not sitting well. But she did feel better knowing she stopped a rape from happening and humiliated the rapist in the process.

When it was time for Bradley to make her one phone call, she almost didn’t want to take it. She would be just fine to sit in a cell with the prostitutes, drug dealers, and DUI people, but she knew it would look bad. So keeping the need for a good public image in mind, she dialed the number of the only person she thought to call. 

“Hello?” a women answered  
“Alex,” Bradley lets out with a sigh of relief  
“Bradley? Why the fuck are you calling me from a police station?”  
“I didn’t know who to call. I need help. I’ve been arrested and-”  
“Arrested? No. I am not going to bail you out. Ask one of your other friends.” Alex says just as she lowers the phone from her face about to hang up  
“Alex please,” Bradley begs “...I don’t have anyone else.”  
There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment, but with the sound of a deep breath, followed by the sound of a long beep. Bradley felt sick, and not just from the tequila. Alex hung up on her. After being shown back to the cell, she sat on the bench with her back to the wall closing her eyes. 

She must have fallen asleep because she wakes to the sound of an officer banging on the cell bars.   
“You’ve made bail,” the officer says.  
She thought maybe Alex told Cory, hed show up.  
Shown out and walked to the lobby, a blonde in a long khaki-colored coat rose from a chair with her arms crossed. It was Alex. Bradley froze in her tracks for a moment before walking slowly towards the woman. She could not believe she actually showed up.   
“Sometimes partners hold hands, right?-” Alex starts before she is cut off by the brunette wrapping her arms around her. Alex caught off guard, lets her body relax from its stiff composure. she thought a lot about how Bradley said she didn't have anyone else. by showing up, it was a chance for Alex to even the scale, help out Bradley instead of the other way around. 

Once they were in the car, which Alex was driving to the other’s surprise, a tension fills the air, an explanation needs to be said. Once they are on the road, Alex begins, “You were lucky I answered. I didn’t look who it was, I figured it would be Chip calling.”  
“Thank you, Alex. Really. And just so you know, I didn’t get arrested on purpose.there was this guy, well predator, and I saw him slip something in this girls drink and groping her so I punched him. And hit him with my purse, and threw the drink in his face.”  
“How’d that feel?” Alex smirks  
“It felt really good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it is so short, been busy with school.   
> let me know what you guys think, any suggestions for future chapters?


	7. fake it till you make it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for fake dating. more to follow.  
>  i just love my crazy bitches.

With the radio on low and the sky dark, Bradley looks about the window watching the street lights. Alex’s eyes keep wandering the road, similarly to her mind.   
“So...we’re okay?” Bradley asks,   
“We don’t have to talk about it. It never happened-“ she trails off. Bradley feels like that is the only response Alex knows you an awkward situation, to just pretend it never happened. Just like when she was sick in the trailer. She lets out a breath and nods.   
“Was that your first time being arrested?” Alex asks trying to avoid the tension.   
“God no, I’m in the slammer all the time,” she jokes. Alex lets out a soft chuckle, with her smile lighting up the dark interior of the car. The air goes quiet again. Both women wishing to get past the uncomfortable silence.   
“Work in the morning is going to be fun,” Alex says, as she turns onto Bradley’s street and eases up beside the curb. “Not likely. I feel pretty shitty right now. I don’t think three hours will change that.” Bradley replies. When the car stops and the traffic lights are beaming through the car windows the brunette clicks her seatbelt free she shifts her weight to look at Alex.   
“It’s going to be okay...with Lizzy-“  
“Don’t. Just don’t-“  
“I’m sorry I-“  
“This is your fault. She hates me and probably will never talk to me again. You fucked everything up.” Bradley stays silent as Alex’s eyes trail to her hands in her lap.   
“I’ll see you at work,” Bradley says as she reaches for the door handle, pulls it until it clicks and turns her body to get out. As the door is cracked Alex takes a breath and says,  
“wait. Please. It’s not your fault. I am crazy. I’m fucked up. I have no control over...And you make me feel...different.” She says as she raises her hand to her forehead, a way to block her eyes. Bradley leans back into her seat and lets the door fall shut.   
“You’re not crazy, and I am sorry but, we’re all fucked up in one way or another,” Bradley replies as she leans in closer. Alex turns back to face her, easing down her unnecessary guard she’s had up since she entered the police station.   
“Don’t kill me for saying this, but I really think you should go to therapy. You seem very unstable.” Alex lets a surprised laugh escape her mouth, “oh, most likely”. Bradley smiles, “well I should get going. I need a shower, I feel I got hit by a truck, and I smell like death.”   
Alex leans in, almost for a hug, the brunette is surprised but embraces Alex. She could feel that she needs to be held. They both breathe out, pull away and make eye contact. Their breath mixing in the air between their lips. A tension rises in the air. Bradley wants to feel those soft lips again but knows it is better that it ‘never happened’. At the moment, neither of the women in the car knew that a tabloid photographer just so happened to snap a half dozen pictures of the moment.   
Their lips barely meet, just graze the surface. Bradley pulls away, with a slight grin, Alex similar, but a hint of fear in her beautiful blue eyes waves Bradley a goodnight.

Bradley leaves the vehicle, she can’t help but have a smile appear on her rosy cheeks.  
Click. A possibly incriminating photo.  
The sound of the car quietly disappearing as Alex turns the corner. 

Bradley enters her apartment and heads straight for the shower. She needed to wash off the night. An anxiety started to fester regarding the arrest. The video is definitely on the internet, and the network is not going to be happy. She lets the hot water hit her face, run her mascara. She did not want it to ruin the new report she had with Alex. their relationship is anything but stable. She exits the porcelain cage and wraps her body in a robe and slumps on her bed. Eyes fixated on the ceiling, she drifts into sleep. 

Alex doesn’t bother going back to her own apartment, she instead heads to TMS. She feels a certain comfort in the one place she feels she has control in. Laying in the closet of her dressing room, with a foggy mind and dim lights she slips into asleep. Wrapped in her jacket, curled on the ottoman her mind clears.

The hours pass, the sun rises and the busy people of the studio start arriving with their Starbucks coffee and exhausted eyes. Alex slowly allows her eyes to open, taking in a deep breath, and suddenly realizes where she is. She gets off the ottoman regretting her sleeping position, her back is aching. She takes something for the pain, adjusts her composure and leaves her dressing room. She walks past, in silence members of the crew hiding their not so subtle whispers. Alex feels their eyes burning through her. She keeps walking to Chip’s office. She is relieved to see his face. When did he get in? 

“Alex, oh good you’re here. We need to talk. Is Bradley with you?” just then Bradley is walking past his door with a coffee in her hand, “Bradley, could you come in here a moment?” Alex does not like the tone in his voice. Its...serious. Bradley enters, and closes the door, she senses she is in trouble for last night. She stands beside Alex, whose arms are crossed firmly.  
“If this is about last night, I..my arrest-” Bradley stars as she sits in a chair across from Chip.  
Chips eyes widen, but shakes it off, he will come back to that later,   
“Are guys...like.., a thing?” he asks agitated, looking at Alex with almost disappointment in his eyes.  
“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Alex says as she moves her hands to her hips.  
“No. we are not. And I thought we already addressed this yesterday on air,” Bradley says as she sips her coffee, eyeing Alex.   
“Then explain these-” Chip pulls out prints of the photos the photographer snapped. Lays them out one by one. The women are surprised, shocked even.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Alex breathes out, starting to pace the room. Bradley, slightly embarrassed looks at Chip worryingly.  
“We can explain… it’s not-”  
“You were arrested?! Fuck. Shit” Chip circles back.  
“We don’t have to talk about that- What do we do about the photos? How many people have seen them?”  
“A lot, Bradley. A shit ton. You guys are trending on twitter, people are having a field day. We need to get out ahead of the rumors… so…” he waits for one of the women to hopefully fill in the blank. Alex, still pacing, her neck red and breath shallow, the stops,   
“Well..we… fuck. We are not… what do we do?” Alex asks like a child, she is desperate for guidance.   
“The truth would be nice.” Chip replies. He sounds hurt, feels betrayed.   
“We are not together, or anything, but we need a ‘rumour’ that will buy us time, people will not believe it is a misunderstanding” Bradley answers, her head spinning with possible statements that would not ruin Alex’s life.  
“If the world already thinks we are together, why not just say that?” Alex suggests as she locks eyes with Bradley, butterflies in her stomach We would get a lot of support from the LGBTQ community and if we get hate or backlash-f-”  
Alex pauses, glances at Bradley.  
“That might actually work. Any hate on the relationship is prejudice and unfair, we’d still have the upper hand. so...it would be statement. And a lie, but it will buy you time. But if this gets out that it’s fake, it will be a PR nightmare. It stays in this room you understand?” chip looks at Bradley, then Alex. They nod.   
“Get writing your statement. The show starts in 80 minutes.”   
They leave the room. Bradley heads for her dressing room. Instead, she is pulled into Alex’s by her arm.  
“What are we going to do? God. what a stupid idea. We’re fucked” Alex says as she flops onto the couch. Bradley follows, closing her door behind her.  
“Alex, I don’t know, I don’t feel good about lying, it’s not right. We are supposed to be telling the truth to people, not feeding them lies about who we take to bed.”  
The two women find seats on the couch, Alex reaches for Bradley’s hand. The brunette likes when Alex touches her, she too is starved for meaningful human connection.  
“Maybe it’s not all a lie?” Alex says, sounding unsure of herself, “I am unstable, I am erratic, I am really fucked and I am an asshole, but this isn’t… somehow you make sense, I feel I was sleepwalking through life until you came into the picture. You are… I don’t know why, but I like you. And I don’t think I’ve ever really felt… dammit, this sounds stupid, but... I don’t like- I’ve never.” Alex trails as if she is losing breath, turning her head to the side, avoiding eye contact.  
“Okay. ill do it. I can lie, for you” Bradley says. “I’ll do the statement on air today if you want, and you just sit and look pretty. Which is never a problem for you” she places a soft kiss on her forehead. “I will see you for the show.” Bradley leaves. She is already taking the girlfriends thing seriously. Alex is surprised, her nerves begin to rise. That went...well. They aren’t ‘lying’ exactly, just bending the truth. Just two grown women who happen to kiss every now and then. Alex sighs, smiles, a knock on the open door, the makeup team is waiting. She sees a glimpse of Bradley and her nerves ease. This morning was sure going to be one hell of a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a mess, but I hope you enjoyed it.   
> thank you all for your support. more to come.  
> <3


	8. The Girlfriend Expirence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they begin the pretending.

The announcement on-air goes as smoothly as it could. Bradley did the majority of the talking, Alex nodding and looking agreeable. They apologize for “lying” about it before, they weren’t ready, blah blah blah. Alex was sort of numb to the whole thing. It felt like a dream. Chip said they needed to sell it, if it got out the co-hosts were pretending to be in a relationship, it would be bad for everyone involved. Their credibility would be wiped away. 

“Bradley,” Alex begins as she approaches the brunette, “if we really are going to lie, it can’t look like a lie. So...I’d like to get to know you. Over dinner?” She asks unsure of the proposition.   
“Trying to wine and dine me, Ms. Levy? Cause I’ve already seen you throw up. Twice.” Bradley says with a smile,   
“Oh, well- So it’s a date?”  
“A date it is,”  
Alex feels a rush of relief. For the rest of the day, each woman was very busy with prep for Friday’s show. They are planning on having Kelly Clarkson back on the show to promote her show. 

They decide to meet at Alex’s apartment. she’s not ready to eat out anywhere yet. Bradley shows up later to the penthouse with a bottle of wine. She looks to the counter, Alex has ordered basically a whole Chinese buffet.   
“I ordered Chinese, I know you said you’ve been craving it, and I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I got it all” Alex says as she gestures to the display like Vanna White. Bradley removes her boots, “Oh my God, yes. You are the best.” she says as she approaches the island. She and Alex fill up their plates and sits beside one another on the couch. Bradley moans as she takes her first bite of the rice. Alex watches, proud that she made a good meal choice. “So,” Bradley begins, mouth still full, “what do you what to know? I am an open book.” waving her fork like a wand, looking to the blonde.   
“Okay, umm. What’s your favourite band?” Alex asks as she slurps a noodle through her lips,   
“Probably Blondie. Debbie Harry is just such a badass, you know. and hot.”  
Alex nods, “how about... First celebrity crush”   
“Hmm, that’s hard… most likely Farrah Fawcett, in Charlies Angels. No shame. It was my...awakening.”  
“Wow, I have not heard that name in forever.”  
“Who was yours?” Bradley inquires as she takes a sip of her wine.   
“Umm. Shaun Cassidy.” Alex answers  
“Oh yeah. He was such a cutie” Bradleysighs. Each takes a few more bites of their dinner. And the brunette is done.   
“What about a favourite movie?” Bradley asks, setting down her plate and raising her glass to her lips.   
“I really love Chicago. I love musicals. And murder.” Alex laughs. Bradley does too. 

They spend the evening telling each other small mundane details about their lives, and interests. For example, Alex loves the colour red, and Bradley likes blue. Alex's first pet was a dog named Happy, and he died the day before her 17th birthday. Bradley shares more about her family, her brother.   
“It’s getting late. I should be going.” Bradley says. “Thank you for tonight. It was nice to get to know Alex, not ‘Alex Levy’.” Alex smiles with her eyes. Bradley loved when her eyes did that. “Before I go, just one thing,” she begins, “is this, us, just you experimenting? Because if it is, I need to know.” she asks as she stands, looking down to meet Alex’s eyes. With a serious tone. Alex takes in a breath,   
“I’ve never been keen on experimenting.” says the blonde as she takes a sip of her wine.   
“So… am I allowed to kiss you?” Alex nearly chokes on her wine. She spits it back into her glass, “what?”   
“Can I kiss you? To sell the relationship.”   
Alex breath hitches in her throat, she nods, “you can.”  
“If I am going to fake something, I go all in.” Bradley leans down and places a soft kiss on Alex’s forehead. Brief, and beautiful was the feeling. Alex cheeks become rosy, and her pupils widen. Bradley heads for the door. Alex did not want her to go. Her guard was gone, Bradley broke it down,  
“Get ready Alex Levy, you are about to receive the Bradley Jackson Girlfriend experience,” Bradley says as she slips on her boots and goes through the door. “See you tomorrow...Babe” she winks dramatically, and she’s gone. Alex left on the couch. Flustered like a teen with a crush. Blushing, with an involuntary smile.

The next morning, Alex sitting on the love seat, with her legs crossed looking through her glasses at her laptop is interrupted by a light knock on the open door, “can I come in?”   
Alex hums and Bradley is already in the room, making a b line straight for the closet, “you have a blue button-down?” The brunette sighed annoyed, going through blouses on the hangers. Alex does not move from her concentrated eye on the screen, “there should be one to your left. What do you need it for?”   
“I spilled coffee, and- what are you doing?” Bradley asks as she begins to unbutton her coffee-stained top. Alex’s eyes move to focus on Bradley.   
“I’m reading an article about this woman who...she does all these amazing things for at-risk youth in her city. But the center she runs is going to be shut down because of funding. I was thinking we could bring her on the show.” Alex says bubbly. She has a look of passion, Bradley likes it.   
“That sounds like a great idea, we’ll have to talk to booking,” Bradley replies as she slips on the blue blouse and takes a seat close to Alex. Both faces leaned in, eyes on the screen as Alex plays a video on the woman’s website. Bradley curls up her legs under her and hooks her arm around Alex’s. Head resting in her shoulder. Alex finds it suddenly uneasy to breathe at a normal pace. The two, comfortable in each other’s company lean into each other, feeling the warmth from the other body. It felt-  
“Alex we are-I did not realize...uh-we are ready for you,” Rena says as she clenches her clipboard and turns away. Alex shuts the laptop and sets it on the table beside her. Bradley holds Alex’s hand as they walk into the studio. Maybe all eyes in the room were fixated on the two holding hands, but neither bothered to give it a thought. As far as the world was concerned, nothing to hide, they are a couple.   
“Okay everyone, so we are doing a new round of on-air cast photos, for an upcoming event. The photos will be after the show today..” a crew announces member goes on for what feels like forever,   
“Kill me now” Alex whispers to Bradley,   
“Gladly, only if you kill me first sweetheart” Bradley jokes, causing Alex to let out a chuckle. She covers her mouth with her free hand.   
“Dismissed,” the voice says.   
“I need to go to the washroom, I’ll be back in a second… babe.” Bradley winks as she lets go of Alex’s hand and walks away. Alex feels her hand go cold in the absence of Bradley’s fingers. She fixes her blazer and heads for desk, in the center. 

“Congratulations,” a voice behind her says, “you and Bradley. Very cute” Alex turns, its Claire. Alex thinks she’s never really even had a conversation with her,   
“What? Oh yeah, thank you. She’s great.”   
“When did you start… if you don’t mind me asking. It just is so...unexpected.” She says in a judging tone.   
“It is-”  
“90 seconds to air” a voice carries through the soundstage. Claire finds her place.   
Alex is waiting for a minute, thinking Bradley might be late, but just then she approaches the desk, takes a seat beside Alex looking agitated  
“I need to talk to you after,”  
“what about?” Alex asks.   
“I’ll tell you later.”  
5...4...3..2..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked this chapter. this is really just the beginning of their story. stay tuned for more.


	9. I’ll see you Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley goes on assignment, they miss each other. Alex is catching feelings.

A week has passed and all is well in the fake girlfriend ruse. They sell the idea, holding hands, sitting close in dressing rooms and the occasional ‘babe’ when talking. Nothing really physical or too obvious. Bradley and Alex have made it a thing to eat lunch every day with each other, talk about work, the weather, nothing exciting. They keep it casual. The internet has died down on its ‘boycotting’ movement, and Bradley and Alex still are doing their Jobs delivering the news. They have a group of young girls fawning over them, their relationship and looks. Bradley has a stan account called “@3fuksJacksxn” which has gained many followers over the last few weeks. 

With work around the office and show finally going smoothly, no giant roadblocks, Chip begins to see the ruse as unnecessary. He would never admit it to himself let alone Alex, but he has always had a thing for her. Envy is never a good colour on anyone, though it has become Chip’s signature look. 

The brunette, who is reading over an article in the makeup chair is greeted by Alex at the door. The blonde knocks on the open door and walks in, “Hey, I just realized, we never disclosed our ‘relationship’ to HR. and I don’t want it to look bad.” she says as she fidgets her fingers.   
“Shit, I guess we didn’t. Do you want to do it right now? I have time.” Bradley says, placing the papers on the desk turning her body to face Alex.   
“Well only if you want to. I mean I don’t know how much longer we are going to..date. Or if you want to quit” Alex says in a low tone. The question has been weighing on her.   
“We can go right now.” Bradley stands from the chair and links her arm with Alex’s, “you aren’t going to get rid of me that easily Alex levy.”

“So when did the relationship start?”  
—-

When Alex walks out of her interview to see Bradley seated waiting for her, she smiles.   
“How’d it go? You tell her you are in love with me?” Bradley says raising her brow  
“What?!”  
“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want.”   
Alex take a sigh of relief. Love? She feels her muscles relax. But love? Did Bradley tell the women that she was in love with her? The question hangs over Alex’s head. They should have discussed what they were going to say beforehand. The two walk back to the halls with their dressing rooms.   
“Bradley,” Alex begins,  
“Yeah”  
“Bradley, good I found you. We need you to go to Cheselle. The city flooded, a dam broke. We need you to fly out tonight to cover it tomorrow. Thanks.’ Chip says fast, “Rena will give you more details.” he keeps walking, with his normal anxious face.  
Bradley meets Alex’s eyes, “Where the fuck is Cheselle?” 

With a small crew going with Bradley, they all meet in the door stairs lobby to wait for the car to take them to the airport. Alex walks out of the elevator, looking for Bradley,   
“Ms. Jackson I think your girl is looking to say goodbye,” says one of the crew members   
Bradley turns around, to see Alex, “hey. Miss me already?” Bradley smiles. Lays her jacket atop her bag meeting the blonde halfway.   
“I just wanted to say goodbye, and good luck,” Alex says, she leans in for a platonic type hug, notices the odd looks from the people behind Bradley and pulls away. “I’ll see you in on Wednesday,” she said in a cold tone. Like she is talking to a mere acquaintance.   
“Awe thanks, Babe.” Alex blushes as Bradley says that. She knows she is just a show, but it sure feels good. There is an awkward silence until Alex leans in and places a soft kiss on the corner of her ‘girlfriends’ lips. There is a sound of surprise from the crowd. Alex was never this affectionate, with anyone really. Definitely not Jason. Bradley intensifies the kiss, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist. They pull away. Alex’s pupils like black moons looking into Bradley’s deep blue. A honk, the cars have arrived. She leaves with the crew. Alex watches her leave. She turns around, smiling like a kid.   
“Alex,” Chip says getting off the elevator, “they already leave?” Alex nods, pursing her lips slightly to hide her grin.   
“Why are you smiling like that?” asks Chip, “nothing,” Alex replies moving past him and pressing the elevator button.   
“Wait. if you’re free tonight, you want to have dinner?”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” The doors close and Chip is left standing alone. He has been feeling very alone lately. Ever since they came up with the idea of Alex and Bradley, he feels he’s lost Alex as a friend. She’s always with her. Joined at the hip. He leaves, gets a cab and decides to go drinking. 

Alex back in her dressing room opens her phone and scrolls through Twitter. The app she loves to hate. She finds Bradley’s profile. A picture of the two of them is her most recent post. It was taken the night of the award show. A candid moment of them on the carpet holding hands, and Bradley looking at Alex with glowing eyes and Alex with a mic being held to her face. Bradley captioned it “a great night with a great girl” Alex smiles and saves the photo. She opens the messages app and opens a message to Bradley. She decides to shut it off. She lays on the couch, thinking of what her daughter would think. If she hates her if she would ever talk to her again. If she told Jason. She stopped her mind from thinking the worst. Held in tears. It was best if she just went home. 

She sits in her living room, with a glass of wine, watching meaningless television.   
Bing  
Her phone lights up, a message from Bradley.   
Hey, are you up?   
Alex stares at the screen for a moment. The clock reads 11:38pm.   
Hey. Yeah I’m awake. Alex replies  
The message has been read. Her phone starts vibrating, an incoming FaceTime from Bradley. Alex is flustered. She adjusts her posture, smooths her hair with her hand and answers.   
“Hey, Alex, I’ve been drinking just FYI. And I want to say… you are really pretty.I like being your fake girlfriend. You’re inside soft.” She hiccups.   
“Oh my God. Bradley how much did you drink?”  
“I lost track. On the plane Claire kept asking questions...about us...and I did not know how to answer them...so I had some plane booze. And plane booze are StrONg.” She pauses, blinks slowly looking at the screen. Alex thinks she might just possibly be the cutest thing.   
“Bradley, go to sleep.”  
“You’re right. It was just nice to talk to you. Goodnight Alex.” She hangs up before Alex has a chance to respond.   
Alex sets her alarm, and gets into bed. Her mind going back to the words Bradley said. 

——-

“When did you get in?”  
“Just now” Bradley replies, setting her bag down on the floor of Alex’s dressing room.   
“How was it?”   
“It was fine. I missed you believe it or not.” The brunette says as she closes the door and locks it behind her back. Walking slowly over to where Alex was standing.   
“Did you miss me?” Bradley says as she removes her blazer. Alex feels her breath shallow, heart rate quickened, she could feel herself flush. “I-I-“   
“ I realized something, I have not given you the full experience of being with me. The real Girlfriend Experience.” Her voice low and husky as she trails her finger down her cleavage. Alex stands frozen. Finding it hard to swallow. Bradley circles the blonde, and whispers in her ear, “would you like me to show you? Ms..Levy?” Bradley moves her hands to Alex’s side, she trails them upwards. Making Alex’s skin beneath her top feel like it’s on fire.   
“Bradley I-I’ve never been with a woman before.” Alex sounds nervous. Her voice quivering.   
“Shhh it’s okay. I’ll show you” Bradley makes her way to Alex’s front, slowly untucking the grey turtleneck from the rim of her pants. Bradley’s hands roam Alex’s stomach. Alex’s flesh is is on fire. She could feel arousal begin to pool as Bradley slowly removes Alex’s turtle. “Bradley, I don’t know if we should-but I want to” Alex breathes. Bradley lays a sloppy kiss on Alex’s lips, fuels by lust, Alex pulls the shorter women closer. Against her bare stomach. Bradley moves the kiss down to Alex’s neck, lightly sucking on her pulse point. Alex lets out an involuntary moan. Bradley’s hand trails down into the brim of The blondes pants. Alex moaned at just the light touch of Bradley’s delicate fingers. Bradley smiles. Alex takes in a breath, she closes her eyes.   
“Oh God, Bradley-“

Alex”s eyes spring open, she is sweating and wet. She feels a rush of embarrassment even though she is alone. She sits up, placing her hand on her forehead.   
“Fuck”  
She is beginning to think the whole “girlfriend” thing was a mistake. She has been having feelings that are unwanted, she is trying desperately to push them away, out of her head. She does not like Bradley. She does not like women. Yet, even just thinking of Bradley’s perfect smile, made her happy.   
Shit, Alex thought. She is really fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. There is more coming soon. Let me know what you think. Jealous Alex is coming, Flirty Bradley is on her way.


	10. Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small look at domestic, flirty Bralex. Alex has confusing feelings of the dream, and Bradley in general. Enjoy

Alex removes her clothing and slips into the hot rain. She lets the water hit her face, soak her hair, run her leftover mascara. The thought of her dream was consuming her thoughts. She never really looked at a woman that way before. It must be Bradley. Her blue eyes, perfect smile and southern belle accent. 

The shampoo falls from her hair, suds dripping down her back. How, could she have liked the dream? Did she secretly want Bradley to do that? The questions made her uneasy. Fuck. She kept thinking.   
She takes a breath. Finishes rinsing her hair and body and steps out of the steam. Pats her body dry and wraps her hair in a towel. Looks at herself in the mirror. The longer she gazes, the more flaws she finds. She pushes it out of her mind. 

The sun shone through the curtains of Bradley’s motel room. Tickling her fair face. Her eyes creep open slowly, blurry, she sees the ceiling fan. Coming into realization of where she is, Bradley sits up. Rubs the sleep from her eyes, her mind trails to Alex briefly, a phantom feeling on her lips. Her fingers graze them briefly. She’s aware that it's only to sell the idea, but she liked the idea of Alex. 

“Bradley, you up?” A British accent shouts through the door. Claire. Bradley nods, she realizes that Claire cannot see her, “I’m up. Give me a few minutes,” She yells from the bed. 

She climbs up from the bed. Gets dressed. Fixes her hair. Gathers her things.   
Show time. 

Back in New York, Alex is fixing her earpiece while strutting to the glass desk. Right black pants and a maroon v neck sweater tucked in.   
The beginning of the show proceeds normally, then comes the time for Bradley’s segment, broadcasting from Cheselle. Chip in Alex’s ear, “Bradley’s part is coming up. Introduce her now,” Alex gives a nod. They are live again. 

“And we’re back, now a report from the field. My-Our very own Bradley Jackson”  
She focuses her eyes on the monitor, Bradley’s face, her small hand holding the microphone.   
“Thank you, Alex, I’m Bradley Jackson coming to you live from the town of Cheselle. The lovely community devastated by the flood caused by the breaking of an 80-year-old dam...” Alex stays fixated on Bradley’s face. She listens intently. She adjusts the papers in front of her, as Bradley’s continues to report the flood.   
“Back to you Alex”  
“Thank you, Bradley, we will keep the town in our thoughts. We will be right back after this.” Alex smiles, Chip lets Alex know they are clear. 

Once the show is wrapped, Alex heads to her dressing room. She closes the door behind her. The last time she was in this room was in her dream. She sits on the sofa, takes her phone out of her purse, she has a message from Bradley. 

Hey. I will actually be coming home late tonight. I’ll see you in the morning.   
Alex is slightly relieved that she will have her cohost back, but nervous to see the woman that crept into a dream. Just as her mind wandered yet again to the brunette, there is a knock on the door. 

“Alex, can I come in?” Chip asked.   
“Come in.” Alex raised her voice. Chip creeps in, “Alex, I need to talk to you. It’s about Bradley.” Alex’s interest spikes.  
“What about her?” she says casually.   
“Well, I feel you and I haven’t talked really since you and Bradley started ‘dating’. Well really since the whole Fred thing. I miss you.” he averts his gaze to the wall behind her.   
“I know, I’m sorry. There is just a lot on my plate right now. I miss you too,” Her voice was soft, her eyes sincere, and her eyebrows pointed to her forehead. Chip looked her in the eye.   
“I just hope you know what you’re doing. With Bradley.” Alex truly has no idea. She has feelings she refuses to acknowledge which are complicating everything.  
“I do” she lies.   
“Okay, well... Good talk. I going to go. There is a new booker coming in for an interview. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Bye,” the door shuts softly as Chip glides from the room. She is left alone with her thoughts, which is never a good thing. New Booker? Already?

Bradley boards the plane, does not sit next to Claire this time. She wants time to clear her head. Seeing all the homes destroyed by the flood, families, and animals displaced made her upset. She needed to drink. As the plane travels through the air, Bradley watches out the window. The clouds, the sun setting softly on the world. Two more hours until she is back in New York. 

-The next morning-

Alex wakes in Lizzy’s room again. Her arms wrapped around the blankets. The thought of her daughter hating her breaks her heart. She thinks back to what Bradley said at the motel. God, she hopes it was true. A knock at the door, followed by a muffled voice. Alex makes her way to the door, looks through the peephole, a short brunette woman holding coffee and a box that could only be donuts. Alex unlocks the door, “hey,”  
“I hope it’s okay I care by. I brought coffee and donuts.” She heads for the kitchen, and sets down the things. Alex closes the door. Seeing Bradley in person made her nervous. Seeing her after having the graphic dream.   
“Coffee sounds perfect. How was Cheselle?”  
“It was fine. And New York?”  
“Good. The show went well yesterday.” She was acting strange, saying every word like a question, standing away from Bradley.   
“Everything okay? You’re being weird” Bradley says as she grabs a donut from the box.   
“Yeah. I just had a weird dream last night that’s all.” Alex replies avoiding eye contact.   
“Ooh, really? Tell me.”  
“no, It’s nothing- I’ll take that coffee though” she grabs it from the holder and brings it to her lips. Bradley’s curiosity peaks. She raises her eyebrows and purses her lips in a grin. She sips her coffee, grabs a bite of one of the donuts, “you want to get ready and we can head to work?”   
“Yeah, I’ll shower. Just make yourself at home.” Alex says. She walks to the washroom, slips off her clothes and steps into the hot water. Alex begins to sing the song that has been in her head since forever, ’For Good’ from the Musical Wicked. Unaware she is singing loud enough for the other woman in the other room to notice. 

Bradley downs the rest of her small coffee and walks closer to the washroom door. Alex’s soft voice becomes more clear. Bradley starts to smile, she walks further down the hallway and stands closer to the door. She didn’t know Alex could sing, it made Bradley fill with butterflies. She felt like a kid with a crush. Of course, she doesn’t actually like Alex that way, they are friends. 

The water turns off, Alex is still singing, softer now. Bradley still standing in the hall, holding the last bite of her donut. The washroom door opens, Alex wrapped in a red towel is startled, “Jesus.” Alex says under her breath, placing her hand on her forehead.   
“Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t know you could sing?” Bradley asks with a smile, moving closer to the woman in the door frame.   
“You heard that?” Alex is embarrassed.   
“You have a beautiful voice. That song is from wicked right?” Bradley shamelessly flirts, though she would deny it. Alex lets out a scoff and smiles.   
“Yeah, it is” Alex replies, looking into Bradley’s blue eyes, she walk to Alex’s room, the brunette following suit. Alex sits down on the bed. Holding the towel taught with her hand.   
“Bradley, if you would kindly leave my room so I could get dressed. I would appreciate it” Alex says in a playful way. Bradley places the rest of the donut into her mouth and nods. She looks like a little kid. 

Alex emerges from the room with her damp hair tickling the top of a black suit hugging her body. Bradley loves a woman in a suit.   
“You look good. My girlfriend is hot.” Bradley jokes. She means it, but she’s never been good with confronting her emotions. Alex blushes, she goes warm with the compliment. She adjusts the hem of the jacket. They grab their things and out they go. A very domestic things. The two leaving for work, coffee drank and keys in hand. It felt so natural to them both. Somehow a lie melted the ice queen of TMS and tamed the problematic hillbilly in one foul swoop. Both hiding their feelings behind friendly faces, they have not a clue of what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this small look into domestic and flirty BrAlex.   
> I apologize it is so short, school is so busy.


	11. Catch My Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They stare in silence for what feels like eternity. Finally, Alex stands up, and without a second thought, her lips crash into Bradleys. The brunette’s eyes widen before they shut, tight. Bradley lips her tongue between the taller woman’s lips. Their breath hot and mixing when they part. “I really hate pretending. I feel I have done it my whole life. I don’t want to pretend with you,” Alex lets out softly. “Are you sure?” Bradley asks."

A week has passed since Bradley heard Alex sing in the shower. Alex still being awkward and guarded around Bradley. Her dreams are becoming more frequent, Bradley ‘seducing’ Alex, her waking up in a sweat. Bradley and Alex flirt more and more, small ways, on camera, in dressing rooms. Each so desperate for touch, they try to spend their time in close proximity. Every time Bradley brushed against her, the blonde yearned for it more. They dance around the feelings they have, which is becoming increasingly difficult. She was starting to get testy with all the employees, with chip. She was so frustrated, in more than one way.

Alex would never admit it to herself, but since her divorce, even before, she had not been with anyone in a long time. She was starting to notice more and more that every little thing was turning her on. Her eyes fixating on Bradley’s lips when she spoke, biting her own. People around the office have noticed how Alex acts when she is around the brunette, Chip in particular. 

Bradley and Alex are in Levy’s dressing room. The blonde is sitting on the couch, and Bradley is fixing her hair in the mirror. 

“You’ve been moody lately. Everything okay?” Bradley asks turning around and leans on the counter.  
“Yeah, I’m good.”  
“Okay… oh, I have to ask something.”  
“Shoot”  
“Well,” Bradley begins, “I was hoping it would be fine if I grab drinks with the new booker, Jamie. It would be platonic, because of you and I, but I like her so…” Bradley crosses her arms across her chest. Alex sits her mouth parted. She does not know what to say. Obviously, they are not together, it shouldn’t bother her. But it did. She did not like the idea of Bradley with another woman.

“Of course, I’m not your keeper. I’m not actually your girlfriend.” she lied, darting her eyes around the room nervously. Bradley nods, she gets the feeling Alex is not okay with it. Just then, a knock on the door. Bradley opens it. It is Jamie.   
“Bradley, hey, I was just wondering if you still wanted to get drinks later?” her eyes go to the woman on the couch, who stands up, and moves closer to stand behind Bradley. Jamie was a tall woman with strawberry blonde hair down her back. Green eyes and an old Hollywood style smile placed on a heart-shaped pale face. Alex had conversed with her a few times, but not enough to know her well. Though she seemed nice enough. Bradley glances back at Alex, “Jamie, you know my girlfriend Alex,” the brunette says as she wraps her arm around the small of Alex’s back.   
“Yes. would it be okay if I take your girl out for drinks? I wanted to celebrate this new job, but I don’t really have any friends here yet.”The tall woman smiled.   
“Well, if we are celebrating, I’ll join you. I can’t pass up a drink.” Alex says confidently pulling away from Bradley’s hold.  
“Great, I’ll message you the address,” the booker says as she looks to Bradley and walks down the hall. Alex heads back to her place on the couch. Bradley remains silent. She liked that Alex did not want her going out. 

“Sorry to crash your date, but I need to go out. Have some fun instead of constantly thinking of all the things I’ve fucked up.”  
“It will be fun. Keep you from feeling jealous. Maybe you could even go home with someone. I imagine you have been-”  
“What? I’m not jealous. besides, I can’t sleep with anyone. Everyone knows me if I did they would say I am cheating on you.” Alex quickly spits out. “But God, do I need to get laid. I am afraid my vagina will just fucking close up” she laughs, Bradley smiles and walks over and sits beside Alex. it would be so much easier if we just had sex Alex thought.   
“If only we could just do it. That would be easier” Bradley says, as though she read Alex’s mind. Alex’s face turns surprised to Bradley.  
“Yeah. but I wouldn’t have a clue. I’ve never been with a woman.” The blonde let slip from her mouth, she instantly regrets saying it. Bradley moves her shoulders uncomfortably, “You should try it. It’s better than being with a man.”  
“Yeah right. And who would you suggest I use for this experimentation?” Alex says half-serious, half hoping the conversation would end. Eyes staring into the brunette’s. Bradley looks to Alex’s lips, a thirsty look in her eye. Alex looks puzzled.

“What are we doing Alex? Fuck. You say things like that, kiss me sometimes, which is great and all. For fucks sakes, we are pretending to be dating. What is this, what are we? I need to know. I was fine having your back, I always will. But it is starting to affect my personal life. I have need too you know. I don’t want to feel like a puppet anymore. I am done with that.” she is moved further down the couch, away from Alex, who is feeling confused. She hates that the tone in Bradley’s voice made her excited, she liked strong people.   
“I don’t know. I like you. In a way that feels wrong to me. Foreign-”  
“You like me? I like you too. So why the fuck are we dancing around that fact like some fucking idiots.” Bradley says standing from the sofa. Alex straightens her body to appear taller. Bradley breathes heavy. 

They stare in silence for what feels like eternity. Finally, Alex stands up, and without a second thought, her lips crash into Bradleys. The brunette’s eyes widen before they shut, tight. Bradley lips her tongue between the taller woman’s lips. Their breath hot and mixing when they part. “I really hate pretending. I feel i have done it my whole life. I don’t want to pretend with you,” Alex lets out softly. “Are you sure?” Bradley asks. Their bodies pull together like a magnet. Bradley takes charge of the kiss, her hands grip the sides of Alex’s face. She leads them, still connected to the couch, she pulls away and nudges Alex to sit. She walks o the door, and turns the lock. This action alone made Alex yearn for the woman before her. She was driven now only by the need to be touched. Nothing else came into her head. Only Bradley. When Bradley approached her girlfriend again she leans on one knee on the couch, her other foot on the floor. She kisses Alex deeply. Their juices were flowing strong. The tension was so strong. Alex’s chest heaves, her hands slightly shaky. She begins to unbutton her top. Bradley smirks at the action, she leans back and unzips her dress. She stands to slip it down her legs. As she steps out of the blue circle around her ankles and looks to Alex. her shirt undone, lipstick smeared, cheeks red, and pupils big. Only in their wildest dreams would they have thought they would be in this moment. Bradley approaches the seated woman, lips crashing again. Balancing her weight on the cushion behind Alex, her free hand made its way to her breast. Under the bra, Bradley could feel her nipple hardened. This excited both women. They continue to kiss, rough but soft. Alex’s breathing is heavy and shallow all at once. She needs to catch her breath before this goes any farther.   
“Just give me a second,”  
“You okay? Am I going to fast? We can stop if you want.” Bradley asks looking into Alex’s eyes with concern, “no, I don’t want to stop,” Alex says “I just need to catch my breath before you take it away again” she smiles. Bradley feels giddy like a teenager. She places a soft kiss on her lips, then jaw, and neck. She sucks on LAex’s pulse point while slipping her hand under Alex’s black lace bra. They could feel each other smile, even though their eyes were each closed. Alex roams her hands over Bradleys bareback, undoing her bra out of instinct. She surprised herself by the action, but Bradley was impressed. 

In the confines of Ms. Levy’s dressing room, the two women explore each other. Trying their best to be quiet, they almost forget there is a whole world beyond the door. New realms of pleasure are opened to the blonde, she had a feeling this was just another dream. Too good to be true, but maybe that is just what she needs, someone to be good to her. Whereas Bradley might just be falling into something she doesn’t even believe in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time attempting smut. let me know what you think. there should be a new chapter by Saturday. Thank you all for your support, it means a lot.   
> I am in love with these characters and I hope I am doing them justice.  
>  I always appreciate constructive criticism.


	12. Still on for drinks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter.

“Holy fuck,” Alex lets out relaxing her body. Sweat glazing her whole body. Her heart rate still high. She lays on the couch, Bradley resting on her stomach between the blondes legs. Her hands folded under her chin across Alex’s stomach. Her blue eyes focused on Alex.   
“Good?” She says, feeling confident.   
“Mhmm” Alex sounds brushing the hair away that is sticking to her face. She props her self up onto her elbows. And Bradley traces small shapes on Alex’s lower stomach. She stares at her, in awe of the beauty before her. Feeling lucky that what had happened, pleasuring the older woman. It felt this a dream, a sequence of fantasies. 

Knock knock  
“Alex, Bradley? Are you guys in there?” A voice sounds from the other side of the door. Chip. Alex checks her watch, a whole hour has gone by. A wonderful, magical hour.   
“The door is locked. I really need to talk to you Alex.”  
“Hold on a second” Alex says as she and Bradley scurry to grab their discarded clothes. Both out of breath, “what do we do?” Bradley asks. As she slips up her dress, Alex zips it up, and slips a robe over herself. She walks to the door and unlocks it.   
“Chip, hi. What do you want?” She sounds annoyed.   
Chip pushes past her, anxious to get something off his chest. He sees Bradley and his demeanour changes. He paces, Alex follows him with her eyes, and leaves the door ajar.   
“What did you want to tell me?” Alex asks as she leans against the counter.   
“It’s not really important, forget I said anything. Have a good night,” he says and walks out. 

“That was fucking weird.” Bradley says.   
“Yeah,” alex says through her teeth scrunching her eyes slightly. 

“So, earlier, that was fun.” Bradley says almost as a question. “I will see you later, are we still on for drinks with Jamie?”  
“I’ll see you there. Just text me the address.”  
Bradley nods happily. She slips on her heels, smooths her hair in the mirror. She approaches Alex, places a kiss on her cheek, and brushes against her hips. Alex watches as she leaves. Leaning her shoulder on the door frame. With a glow on her skin, and her stomach still fluttering, Bradley Jackson seems to have melted the ice queen Alex Levy.


End file.
